


I Didn't Know You Two Got Engaged

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is happy cinnamon bun, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is good dad, Mari is Mari, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's reaction to learning his son's plans for his girlfriend. </p><p>(Takes place after I Didn't Know You Googled Me (A Lot Apparently) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Two Got Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late, but, whatever

For Gabriel to say he was shocked by his son's girlfriend suddenly bursting into the hall and yelling for the blonde, it would be a bit of an understatement. The girl, he remembered her name as Marinette, had her arms shot out in front of her with the look of a wild animal in her eyes. The blue orbs were, evidently, searching for Adrien. Not a moment later he stepped out of the crowd towards her.

"W-What is it, Bugaboo?" His son stammered. The squeak he let out when Marinette snatched him almost caused the older Agreste to snicker.

"You _were searching wedding rings?!_ " The words caused Gabriel to pause. Surely Adrien wasn't contemplating marrying her right now?

"You were going through my search history?!" The slightly offended words rung in the room.

"Adrien we're only 15!" Marinette pushed him. Her arms flexed and made Gabriel wonder just how strong and fit she was.  "Why are you looking up all this stuff in the first place!"

"Because I plan on marrying you at some point!" Adrien said. "I mean, when I meet La-you, I fell so hard for you." What was with that slip up of his? "So I looked up every last bit of info I could dig up on you. I wanted, _needed_ , to know more. Now that I have you, I never want to lose you to someone else."

Everyone was dead silent staring at them. Gabriel was growing more amazed and shocked by the moment. He son truly wanted to marry his girlfriend. She was small, yet she seemed to be filled with a fire that she was willing to let loose on anyone. And she was rather talented. Still, now was not exactly the time or place to reveal such feelings. The poor boy looked as if he wan panicked, maybe contemplating how he was going to fix this. Then, Marinette simply sighed and gently let her head fall to his chest. From where Gabriel stood, he could see she was playing with his now undone bow tie. She seemed to relax.

She mumbled something that caused Adrien to protest with a loud "I am not!" Marinette countered easily. She gave him a chaste kiss.

"And by the way, you're  _way_ too obsessed with Ladybug," She said.

Adrien snickered and agreed with her. They were silent before the unthinkable happened. The small girl had questioned if he needed to look up cat puns, and hell let loose.

"In my defense, it's  _purr_ -etty hard to  _paw-_ lways think up _paw_ -mazing puns," He said through her groaning, as well as Gabriel's silent ones. "After all, it'd be an epic _cat_ -aclysm if I didn't have my puns!"

Oh dear lord, he really did take after his mother. Not that it bothered the older Agreste too much. But knowing Adrien, he'd take it too far too quickly. How Marinette had survived this long bewildered him. She smacked Adrien's chest and apologized for her interruption. Her head turned up and eyes closed, she marched out the room.

"I hope our paths never croissant again!" He heard her call out. Adrien grinned and chased after her, begging for her to marry him.

The party resumed as usual, and before long the younger Agreste had returned. A dorky smile was plastered on his lips and he didn't seem as if he was concentrating on anything but whatever conversation he'd had with his girlfriend. Gabriel nearly resorted to shaking the boy himself had the blonde not sighed happily as he neared him. His hand fluttered up to his chest as he dramatically swooned.

"She's so amazing Father!" Adrien smiled. "She told me that puns aren't a requirement for marriage, which they most absolutely are, and that she'll maybe say yes later!"

"Is that so?" Gabriel let the smallest smile peek out on his lips.

"I can't wait!" Adrien was suddenly standing straight, arms flying about as he talked mostly to himself. "We'll need a spectacular cake, but her parents can't make it, because that'll be too demanding, but we'll have to let them if they insist. Oh! And we'll need to best, _the best_ , church and dining hall we can afford! Every guest will need to be hand picked by the two of us, and Alya and Nino will be the maid of honor and best man respectively of course. We'll have to ban all the cameras from the media, I don't want them getting any pictures of us on our day! Yes, then we'll need the best caterers around! We cannot ask Alya's mother, even though she's head chef of the Bourgeois Hotel. Too demanding of friends and family. It'll be, maybe, Ladybug and Chat Noir themed, yes! Perfect! I love Ladybug aesthetic and Mari loves Chat aesthetic! Our honeymoon will have to be somewhere beautiful and isolated. Those stupid tabloids will never say one harsh word about my beloved Princess! Oh, Father, it'll be so perfect!"

"Adrien," Gabriel let out a laugh. He put a hand on his shoulder as his shook from the laughter. "I do believe you're getting ahead of yourself."

"I am not," The blonde pouted. "That's the plan and it'll go on without a hitch."

"Have you discussed it with Marinette?"

"No, she says we're too young," The pout grew.

"I say wait," Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head. "Marinette was quite obviously upset by the idea. And she has a point. You can certainly wait to propose. After all, you waited to meet her, did you?"

The older Agreste spun around and headed off to talk with some investors. He pretended not to notice his son's shocked expression. He also pretended that he didn't notice him slipping away from the party as fast as he could, most likely to spend time with his girlfriend. Gabriel played with the ring on his finger, thinking about how happy Marinette made his son, as his wife had made him.

He'd start looking up suitable dining halls and churches first thing in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda crappy near the end, but I ran out of steam


End file.
